Help! I need somebody!
by rusher4life12345
Summary: What happens when James finds him and the guys' best friend lying on the ground in Minnesota beaten up badly. You have to read to find out! It's actually Kendall/OC. This is just a one-shot


Hey guys! Okay so this idea has been in my head for a while now, and it won't seem to want to get out. I don't have much time to write this, so I'm going to get on with it.

Help!

Kaitlynn's POV

I was lying on the freezing cold ground in front of the school. You want to know why I'm laying down. Well its because I can't get up, and I can't get up because I was just beaten up. It's actually become normal that I have been getting beat up. The new boys' hockey team captain is a big bully and likes to beat me up. He thinks now that I don't have my 'bodyguards' he can just beat me up whenever he felt like it. Today was one of those days. I usually have to wait about twenty minutes before the pain goes away long enough for me to be able to get home. My bruises always disappear after a day, so no one will notice. "Kaitlynn?" A all too familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw none other than one of my best friends, James Maslow.

"Hey James you're back!" I try to say happily, but I'm to weak to put any effort in it. He leaned down to me and inspected me and saw all of my bruises.

"Kaitlynn what happened to you?" He asked angrily. "No scratch that. Who did this to you?"

"Cory." I said after a little pause.

"Cory Maynard? The guy I used to play hockey with?" I nodded. "Oh he is going to get his butt kicked."

"James please don't go beat him up. I don't want you to get into a fight because of me." I say as he picks me up bridle style.

"Oh I won't do it." I sighed happily. "But I do know someone who will, and I know you know who it is." My eyes widened.

"No James please don't tell him! I'll do anything for you if you don't tell him!"

"Kaitlynn he needs to know. He's your best friend!"

"I know he is, but I sure don't want him to get hurt."

"Katie what Cory has gone too far with the bullying this time. We are going to see Logan and get you checked out, but then we are going to see Kendall." He put me in his car and we drove to Logan's old house. When we got there James got out quick and got to my door before I could open it. It's not like I could run away I'm really hurt to do that. James picked me up again and walked to the door. Apparently Logan had heard the car pull up and looked out the window to see who it was. He opened the door to the house. "Logan, can you bandage Katie up?"

"Yeah of course James you can put her on the couch in the living room. I'll go get the first aid kit." Logan said as he ran off to the kitchen. James carried me to the couch and sat me down gently. He sat down beside me. A minute later Logan came back in with the first aid kit. He got everything he needed out and started bandaging me up. "Does anything hurt?"

"Nothing internal just all these cuts and bruises." I said

"That's good to hear. Now how exactly did this happen?" I couldn't lie since I told James the truth, and he was sitting right next to me.

"Cory Maynard is what happened. He beat her up from what Kaitlynn told me." James said angrily.

"How long has this been going on?" Logan asked.

"Since you guys left." Logan and James looked at each other shocked.

"You didn't tell me that!" James said surprised.

"You didn't ask." I said. There was a pause.

"Does Kendall know?" Logan asked.

"Not yet, I wanted you to check her out first before we let Kendall see her."

"You do know what he's going to do."

"Yeah but he deserves it."

"Okay you are all good Kaitlynn." Logan said finishing up.

"Thanks Logie bear." I stood up and hugged him. All of a sudden the door burst open and Carlos is standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys I saw James's car in the driveway and I wanted to see-." He looked straight at me with excitement in his eyes. "Katie!" He came running towards me, but before he got the chance to tackle me in a hug, I hid behind James. He stopped just short of James with sadness in his brown eyes. "Do you not remember me?"

"I remember you Carlos! It's just-."

"She's in a lot of pain right now. Cory Maynard beat her up." James said

"Oh." Carlos said sadly. "Does Kendall know?"

"No me and Katie are about to go see him right now. Logan was just bandaging her up."

"Can I go with you guys to see the fight?" Carlos said excitedly.

"Hopefully there won't be a fight." I said

"With Kendall and involving you there will most definitely be a fight." Carlos said.

"Well let's get going guys. The sooner Kendall knows the less angry he will be with us." James said picking me up again.

"I'm going to come too. You never know when you'll need a doctor." Logan said. We got in the car and drove to Kendall's old house. Once we got there James again picked me up. Carlos ran to the door and knocked hard on the door. Katie was the one to answer.

"Hey Katie is K-dawg home?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah hold on." She turned around. "Kendall! The guys are here!" She yelled. When she turned around she saw me. "And Kaitlynn as well!"

"Kaitlynn?" I heard Kendall ask/yell. He came running down the stairs and he was in front of me and James in a heartbeat. His beautiful hazel eyes went from excitement to anger in a split second when he saw my condition. "Who did this?"

"Cory." James said.

"Give me the keys. I'm going to have to kick his butt." James set me down and handed Kendall the keys to his car.

"Kendall, please don't go get into a fight." I said weakly.

"Kaitlynn have you seen yourself? He deserves to get his butt kicked." He said walking to the car.

"Hey K-dawg let me put Kaitlynn in the house and we'll go to Cory's house together just in case you need back-up." James said picking me up again.

"Okay just hurry, but I won't need back-up trust me." James put me on Kendall's couch and left. I soon fell asleep.

An hour later

I looked up and saw Kendall walked in. He had a big smile on his face telling me that he was pleased about how bad he got to beat Cory up. "Kaitlynn, Cory is never going to hurt you ever again." He said sitting down next to me.

"How do you know? He might do it again when you guys leave."

"Oh he won't trust me." He paused. "Kaitlynn, why don't you come to Hollywood with me and the guys?"

"I don't know Kendall."

"Please Kaitlynn. I want my best lady friend to be over there where I can protect her."

"I just don't know Kendall." There was a pause.

"Kaitlynn I have to tell you something really important."

"What is it Kendall?" I asked nervously.

"I really like, wait scratch that, love you Kaitlynn. I have loved you since the day we met nine years ago." I was shocked. My best friend, the celebrity who could get any girl he wants, loves me. I knew he loved me like a sister, the other three do, but I didn't know he loved me like that.

"Kendall, I really love you too." I said smiling. When I said that, he smiled too. The next thing I knew it we were kissing and falling asleep on the couch where we watched our first scary movie on. The couch we talked for hours on after meeting. The same couch we shared our first kiss on six years ago today.

The End

Wow that was longer than I planned it to be. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. This was just a one-shot and I do not plan on making this a longer story. I have to go guys bye!


End file.
